


雪狐

by hos30425



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hos30425/pseuds/hos30425
Relationships: Miyoshi/Hermann Wolf
Kudos: 4





	雪狐

雪狐

*joker game11妄想衍伸  
*全年齡向/無CP  
———

柏林近郊降下初雪的時候，大佐仍舊穿著軍裝，身姿挺拔地在市街裡走著。不知道從什麼時候開始，大佐開始有了散步的習慣，不論是戰爭剛開打、國防軍閃電席捲歐陸的時候，還是戰爭末期，市街遭遇空襲早已是家常便飯的時候。

大佐散步的時候永遠將軍服穿得筆挺，三不五時地改變路線，有時坐車，有時徒步，然而不論是用何種方法，目的地永遠都是同一處。柏林近郊降下初雪的時候，大佐都會獨自一人徒步走往柏林近郊的公墓，年年如此，不曾有過例外。然而這個故事，卻是他在暖爐邊向我提起的。

—

你記得公墓裡種在角落的那棵樹吧，那個人下葬的時候，還只是小樹苗，過了這些年，竟然也在不知不覺中長得有模有樣了，再過幾年，夏天過去大概也能乘涼了吧。你說樹下的墓碑嗎?你果然會問這個呢，真是不長進，過了這麼久還是一樣不精明，連什麼事該記得什麼該事警醒都搞不清楚。要是知道哪些事才真要提高警覺的話，也就不會到現在才在想跟我打聽了。

你說真正的原因?哦......難不成在我不知道的時候你也終於稍微長進點了嗎?可以啊......我就破例告訴你吧，這件事我本來是打算帶進棺材裡的，像那個人一樣，把所有可能指向答案的提示都一併帶走…...喂，再去拿一瓶過來。

你大概不懂得該如何欣賞這座城市的美吧，畢竟你是在戰爭中長大的，等你大到能夠稍微去意識什麼是美的時候，這座城市早就已經走樣了。可是你一定見過這座城市的初雪，從年輕時我就覺得這座城市的初雪是沒有地方能夠勝過的，年輕時在初雪降下的山林裡獵捕狐狸，世上再也沒有比這更優雅的休閒了。是啊，就是初雪，那個人下葬之後我就時不時的會往公墓走去，特別是每年剛下雪的時候。這件事就是在初雪的午後發生的，我又散步到公墓去，說好聽點是散步，其實也就是舊習難改罷了。

那天是這樣的，雪在我散步途中降了下來，想起來，枯枝和草地都漸漸染上銀白色的過程，真的十分賞心悅目。四周安靜得只剩下軍靴踏在石磚地上的聲音，這種時候我就會改走草地，這樣子就不會打擾到這美好的寧靜了。反正到了墓園之後鞋子一樣會髒，而且軍靴，早就已經不合時宜了。

一開始我想公墓應該也還是老樣子，這種時候大概也只有我一個人會閒晃到那去，獨獨那天，那個人的墓前竟然也有訪客。

那是個身形嬌小的女人，沒錯，就是個女人，留短髮戴著帽子，穿深灰色的大衣，在一片雪白裡其實並沒有想像中顯眼，反而幾乎要與她身旁的樹融合在一起。真正讓我意識到站在那裡的是個女人的，是因為她察覺我而轉過身來，我才看見她脖子上那條棗紅色的圍巾。連臉都白得像雪，她的五官十分精緻，一看就是東方人的臉孔。那女人全身都是深灰色的，站在雪地裡還讓人覺得該不會是見鬼了吧。我不禁想，難道那個人在故鄉也有情人或妻子之類的......?

「你認識這個人嗎?」我用德語問她。  
「您覺得呢?」女人看著我好一下子才回話，她的聲音很細，感覺不是男人假扮的。光聽發音就知道她能說流利的德語。

儘管外表看起來沒有破綻，過往的情報也都顯示那個人沒有培養過女間諜，然而我當時心裡還是按捺不住懷疑。一個戰敗國女人獨身出現在戰爭剛結束的柏林，儘管許多說法都能解釋她與那個人的情報機關無關，事到如今再去追究她究竟是不是情報員也沒有任何意義，但狐狸的氣息就是狐狸的氣息，不會因為這點小事而有所改變。

現在想起來，那時我或許在心中又燃起了許久未有的興奮，通過這個女人挖掘出真相、就能夠和那個人做出了斷，甚至可能藉此將那個人的情報一舉掌握，這段將近三十年的孽緣也會因此而有所解。儘管這些都在現在都只是徒勞，戰敗國之間的諜報戰一點意義也沒有，然而狐狸的氣息真的，不管過多久都十分誘人，讓我不自覺地握緊了雙手。

「我不知道妳是為了什麼來到這裡，然而就我所知，會出現在這裡、特別是這個人的墓前的人，都不會是尋常人物。」於是我決定，最後一次獵捕狐狸，不管會不會捕到，或者我將補到什麼，何況這一次出現在眼前的，可能就是和那個人一樣的，有著美麗毛皮的優雅雪狐。

「這個嗎...」女人笑而不答，她只是看著那個人的墓碑。「我對您說的不尋常很感興趣，您只當我是碰巧經過、與我談談如何?」她轉過頭來，仔細一看，那張臉白皙乾淨，一下子竟讓我想起那個人死去時的樣子。

那不會就是雪狐的尾巴吧?

「你對這個名字有什麼感覺?」於是我問。女人依舊面向墓碑，只用眼角餘光瞥向我。  
「真木克彥(Maki Katuhiko)，聽起來就像是假名對吧?」  
「您怎麼會這麼想呢?」  
因為直覺，但是我沒有說出來。女人於是接著說  
「您也許對日本的姓名不太了解。但我覺得很好聽，聽起來就像是身在遠方的戀人，或者就像是眼前的細雪。」  
「細雪是嗎......」我喃喃低語著，女人脫下了手套、接了點雪在掌心，她連手套都是深灰色的。毫無血色的指尖點綴著豔麗的鮮紅色。  
「躺在下面的這個人嗎......」躺在下面的這個人，如同眼前的細雪，一旦落進掌心便是融化之時，從頭到尾什麼都沒有留下。對於要不要把後面這段想法說出來，當時我在心中猶豫不決，面對著難得一見的雪狐尾巴，我竟然也有猶豫不決的時候，因為她的舉止真實到，讓我不禁懷疑她其實不是我要獵捕的狐狸。

「看來您是那種比起眼前實在之物，私心裡更容易相信直覺的人。」女人像是看穿了我的猶豫一樣，她微笑著，話語從她嘴中悠悠的溜了出來，「所以當我問您為什麼會這麼想的時候，您才會回答不出來。」她淡淡地說著，嘴唇下有著整齊的牙齒。

直覺是嗎?哼，才不會是那種可笑的東西。雖然還是很淡，但那時我清楚感受到，那女人身上的狐狸的味道，漸漸濃了起來。

「不，不是。」  
「什麼?」  
「妳大概從來沒有參加過男人們的打獵吧?即便是在妳的國家。」雖然心裡仍有著那麼一點存疑，但那時我還是決定要放手一搏，因為我知道，錯過這一次，我將再也無法補到如此稀有的狐狸。  
「打獵嗎?」女人低頭喃喃自語著。  
「因為妳看起來比較像是華族出身的小姐。」我說「比較」是因為我心裡不確定。  
「獵捕狐狸，可是男性貴族專屬的優雅休閒。拿著獵槍在森林中尋找有著上等毛皮的狐狸，特別是冬季的狐狸，因為毛色在雪地中特別鮮艷所以不容易發現，冬天補到的狐狸特別稀有，所以毛皮會被掛在有壁爐的房間的牆上裝飾，冬天的夜裡坐在火堆前，邊喝著紅酒邊欣賞獵到的狐狸毛皮，那是很風雅的事。」  
「聽起來真的很優雅呢，這樣的事情，小時候我也聽父兄們說過，只是獵捕狐狸在我的國家似乎沒那麼盛行，不知道是不是因為國情文化的關係，比起狐狸，他們似乎更喜歡獵來就能吃的野鴨。」  
「獵捕狐狸的樂趣在於鬥智，狐狸的狡猾總是遠遠超乎獵人們的想像。」  
「是嗎...」  
「狐狸中最稀有的就屬雪狐，是連這裡都沒有的極北地帶的狐狸，全身雪白匍匐於冰原凍土之上......」  
女人將掌心的積雪向前一拋，雪花落在了「真木克彥」的名字上。

「少年時還沒從軍前，我也曾夢想總有一天要踏上極北之地，獵到一隻雪狐才要回來。只可惜後來戰爭爆發，當然就去不成了。」  
「那還真是可惜。」女人笑著將手套又帶了回去。  
「沒什麼可不可惜的，因為我在部隊裡找到了跟獵捕狐狸同樣有趣而且能收集到不下於稀有狐狸毛皮的事情。」  
「軍隊裡也有這麼有趣的工作嗎?在我的家鄉，軍隊看起來就跟他們的外表一樣無趣呢。」女人輕輕地笑出聲來，我彷彿隱約看見了她背後的雪狐的尾巴，蓬鬆地藏在雪光之中，如果不是像我一樣，與那個人交手過這麼多次的人，是絕對無法察覺的。

很接近了，我暗地裡興奮地想著。

「日本的軍隊裡沒有嗎?」  
「我不可能會知道吧。」女人的回答如我所料，或許她真的，就和此刻躺在眼前的真木克彥一樣，是同樣品種的、稀有的北極雪狐。  
「是嗎......」只獵捕狐狸是不夠的，如果不能將豢養狐狸的人一併揪出來，就一點意義也沒有。獵捕狐狸除了智慧以外，更需要耐心。

「據說雪狐是所有狐狸中最狡猾的一種，因為全身雪白且有地利之便，所以不管是設陷阱或者餵毒，都很難捕捉。雪狐又跑得很快，所以就算是經驗老道、技術高超的獵人，也要花上許久才能摸清雪狐的脾性。」  
「您對雪狐還真是執著呢。」  
「畢竟就算軍隊裡的工作和獵捕狐狸再怎麼像，都比不上真正的雪狐毛皮來得乾淨美麗嘛。」

「真好......」女人淡淡的開口了「聽您這麼一說，我也不禁開始想像雪狐究竟有多美了。」她將兩手插進了外套口袋。我不禁猜測，她之後會掏出槍來。  
「只是既然如此美麗，與其收藏，我更想看牠們活生生地在樹林裡啊，掛在牆上，真是太浮誇了。」獵捕狐狸果然十分刺激，沒有在這裡放棄的道理。我這麼想著。

「那是因為妳沒聽完全部。想要得到雪狐或許是出自於我個人的興趣，然而普通的狐狸就不同了。破壞莊園田野裡的作物還算小事，最惱人的卻是狐狸的臭味。」  
「臭味......」  
「沒錯，就是臭味，狐狸再怎麼狡猾，都沒有辦法掩蓋自己身上發出的味道，所以獵捕狐狸除了收藏，更重要的是不想成天在自家庭院聞到那股惡臭啊......」  
「連軍隊裡也是嗎?」不知道那女人是因為開始擔心她的身分已經被我識破，亦或她真的什麼都不知道，當她問出這樣膚淺的問題時，我一時之間竟答不出來。  
「那雪狐呢?」她接著又問。  
「雪狐嗎?我沒有見過雪狐所以嚴格來說並不知道，只是我先回答妳稍早前的提問好了。或許真的如你所說，比起眼前實在之物，我似乎更相信直覺。」  
「哦，是這樣嗎...」  
「是啊，所以關於現在躺在下面的這個男人，幾年前還是軍人的時候，我曾經經手過那起導致他身故異鄉的事故。第一次看見他屍體的照片的時候，我就從他身上，嗅到了雪狐的味道，全身雪白、稀有而狡猾的雪狐的味道。」

「妳身上，也有一樣的味道。」

我轉頭朝向那女人，她仍就是望著眼前的墓碑靜靜地站著。原先被她撒在「真木克彥」名字上的雪已經漸漸開始融化，變成一灘水，漸漸能夠重新看清那行彷彿是假名的拼音。

「您的話真是令人困惑......」  
「妳不懂嗎?」我從側面看著女人的眼睛，澄澈透明的黑色瞳孔，像極了我想像中的雪狐的眼睛。然而方才還依稀存在的雪狐的氣味卻不見了，狐狸尾巴更是在不知不覺中消失無蹤，甚至連一絲氣息都無法察覺。

不知道什麼時候雪已經停了，四周安靜到似乎能聽見彼此呼吸的聲音，只是不知道當時我是不是因為太過興奮與焦慮才會這樣想。雪狐的身影一晃一晃的在我眼前飄盪，分不清那究竟是誰或誰的鬼魂。而劃破寂靜的汽車的引擎聲，就是在那個時候一刀銳利地刺進我耳中的。

「對了，我還沒回答您我認不認識這位『真木克彥』吧?」女人輕輕地開口，緩緩轉身朝像車子停放的方向，像是準備要離開了。  
「幾年前戰爭剛爆發的時候，我有位朋友正在此地求學，是我從小到大相知相惜的摯友。」她看著真木的墓說著。  
「您一定知道科隆的大教堂吧，那可是世界最高教堂呢，哥德式的雙尖塔，近看起來與其說是壯觀倒不如說讓人覺得有壓迫感，前幾天我才剛去參觀過。真不愧是他會喜歡的建築，就像他心中的抱負一樣令人動容......只是該說運氣不好嗎?」

「搭火車回柏林的時候不幸遇上事故了嗎?」我忍不住打斷她的話，「別笑死人了，為了找出真木的真相，不會有人比我更熟悉那場事故了，撒謊也該先打草稿。」數年前的煩躁感和那揮之不去的身影再度充滿在腦中，真木和「魔術師」一樣，都有著北極雪狐稀有的氣味，我一輩子都不可能忘記。稍早前這個女人身上仿若也有，但此刻卻連一點跡象都無法看出。

然後我注意到女人望向車子的臉上那份淡薄的哀戚，比起眼前實在之物，我似乎更容易相信直覺。我突然覺得，女人一開始的那句話是為了現在的我而說的。她臉上那份被時間淘洗過的哀戚，怎樣我都無法當作它是假的。只是那份哀戚背後有著什麼在支撐著，我想這輩子我都得不出答案。雪狐的身影漸漸地，開始隱身於一片銀白之中。

「事故發生之後，新聞不知道為什麼過了一段時間才傳回家鄉，我心裡抱著擔心，卻因為戰爭的關係，消息十分紊亂，無法確定確切的死亡名單，而且哪裡也去不了，只能在家鄉乾等，不知道這種感覺您懂不懂......啊，失禮了，我問了奇怪的問題。」女人表情苦澀的回過頭來。

「那個人就是真木嗎?」

「我花了很多時間跟關係才確定了正確的死亡名單，卻怎麼找也找不到那個人的名字，而那個人也從此跟我斷了音訊，直到現在戰爭結束之後我才終於能親自來這裡找人......但你說，怎麼可能找得到呢?連是不是活著都不曉得，其實我心裡早就當他已經不在了，只是不想承認罷了......」女人的聲音到這裡開始變得零碎起來，她把帽子壓得低低的，一張臉埋在縮起來的肩膀裡。

然後她抬起頭來望向剛才停在公墓外面的車子「讓您看到我失態的樣子，真是不好意思，我的同伴已經在一旁等我很久了，先失陪......」女人朝我欠深鞠躬後就打算要離開。雪狐的蹤影就要這樣又一次即將在我眼前消失無蹤......  
「等一下!」其實我已經記不太起來當時抓著那女人的雙臂用力搖晃時究竟問了些什麼了，那時候問了很多事，拋棄理智、瘋狂地問著這些年來那些早已在心中沉積許久的疑惑。

至於那女人，只是自然而真實地維持著常人一般應有的驚嚇與悲傷的神情，從頭到尾都不曾辯解，一句話也沒有回答，只有在最後我再也想不出任何問題可以問、只能不斷地搖著她的肩膀問著:「那個人是真木嗎?」的時候，她才用無比清晰的口吻回了一句  
「不，是我認錯了人了，我以為他會在這裡，所以才來看看。」

女人說完便轉身往車子的方向走去。我就這樣眼睜睜地，看著這些年來我一直不斷追擊的稀有雪狐，再一次從我眼前溜走。當時看著那女人離開的背影，其實我心中十分確信，她就是和真木還有「魔術師」一樣稀有品種的狐狸，不論是那口流利的德語、精巧的扮裝，或者她自然而逼真的演技。其實當時我可以抓住她的尾巴，然而是因為我終究被真木和「魔術師」的幻影所束縛的關係吧，在我最能夠抓住她的當下，我在乎的，只有真木和魔術師而已。我不認為這會是那個女人的狡猾，這些人其實都有著一樣的狡猾，如同雪狐。

而至此我才徹底明白，關於那些我一直想要獵捕的、稀有的北極雪狐，從一開始，我就連他們的影子都不曾碰到過。

─  
大佐的話在此打住，故事說完的時候，窗外亦正降下今年的初雪。柏林的街道，正安靜的沉睡著。  
「是初雪，您要出去走走嗎?」大佐的酒杯在他手裡一圈一圈地晃著，連著那剩餘的半杯酒，映著火光，一閃一閃的。  
「也是呢......」他將杯中剩餘的酒一飲而盡，「再過一陣子，就又是獵捕狐狸的季節了。」

「這次我想捕真的狐狸，哪怕是北極的雪狐。」

─完─


End file.
